Abstract This is a critical time for the HIV epidemic and the UW/Fred Hutch CFAR. While significant gains have been made in diagnosis, linkage to care, and antiretroviral treatment, much work remains to be done in the scale-up of pre-exposure prophylaxis (PrEP) and to achieve 90-90-90 targets for people living with HIV. Electronic health (eHealth), mobile health (mHealth), and related digital technologies (all to be included here as ?eHealth?) have potential to facilitate these goals by increasing accessibility, scale, and productivity of HIV prevention and care. Although many CFAR researchers are currently investigating eHealth strategies, no formal means exist within CFAR for researchers to share relevant experiences and findings or receive training and mentoring. The proposed eHealth Scientific Working Group (SWG) will promote multidisciplinary collaborations and provide coordination between CFAR investigators currently working independently in these areas. Work-in- progress meetings and annual symposia described in Aim #1 will bring together traditional HIV researchers, scientists outside of HIV research, and technologists from the Seattle community in order to synergize efforts and catalyze innovation. In Aim #2, workshops tailored for junior investigators but relevant for others will provide didactic training and hands-on experience in survey design and development and other uses of technology for HIV research. In Aim #3 we will conduct and publish reviews of the eHealth technologies used in HIV research, with a distinct review focus each year, and provide online toolkits for use by the CFAR and broader community. Finally, under Aim #4, we will provide scientific leadership and mentoring in how to develop and incorporate technology in domestic and global HIV research. As a result of this work, the eHealth SWG will produce new collaborations and multidisciplinary research, innovation, and enhanced mentoring. The eHealth SWG has multiple strengths that will expand and promote the research priorities of our CFAR. As use of technology and social media is ubiquitous and these have become critical tools in HIV research, the eHealth SWG will have global impact. The SWG is multidisciplinary, with members including HIV and non- HIV researchers funded by NIH, individuals producing technologies currently used in HIV research, and representatives from local technology giants. The SWG brings innovation and added value to CFAR by supporting activities not provided through standard grant awards. Finally, the eHealth SWG will work to build the next generation of leaders, both in its own leadership and its support of trainees. Through the proposed activities, we will capitalize on temporal trends in technology and new funding initiatives to generate innovative solutions to HIV-related public health problems and enhance scientific activities currently being conducted to have greater impact on the lives of persons living with and at risk for HIV in the U.S. and abroad.